Devotion
by Tex Shadows
Summary: Hi, my name is Kali. I'm half vampaneze. I wasn't born this way. I did it for someone I love... It continues in the story. May be changed to M later. Maybe. Anyway, R&R!
1. A New Start

Devotion

Hi, my name is Kali. Like California, only with a K. I'm half vampaneze. I wasn't born this way; I did it for someone I love. I know, I know. You're probably thinking what the hell is wrong with me and that love doesn't last. But this is different, I'm different, _he's _different. I guess you could call it devotion. But before I get too ahead of myself, I should probably start from the beginning…

It was my first day at school. Too bad it wasn't for everybody else. School had started about two weeks earlier and everyone always stares at the new kid who comes into the middle of class. I hate it; it makes me very uncomfortable because I'm very shy around people I don't know. I had just turned seventeen and it was my senior year, so I was younger than most of them. I hoped that I might make one friend, at least. But _no,_ things were never that easy.

Before I could finish going over my list of classes in my head, I happened upon a fight. Well, not really a fight because one of the guys was maybe only an inch taller than me, and I'm 5' 6'', and the other guy was huge. And I mean _huge._ It looked like they were arguing about something. What, though, I don't know. It had started to draw a crowd, though, and soon enough, the crowd started egging them on with, "Fight, fight, fight!" Then the fists started flying and before I knew it, the giant was sprawled on the floor with what appeared to be a broken nose and a black eye.

The crowd had disappeared as fast as it had come, everyone suddenly very interested in their schoolwork. The shorter one who had won the fight was actually kind of cute. But before I could stare at him more, the principal came up and took both of them to the office. I secretly hoped that the short one wouldn't get in too much trouble - I'm weird like that – but with my luck, he would probably be suspended and I wouldn't be able to see him for a while.

I went to my first class, late, because I didn't know where I was going and got lost several times. It was a big school. Everyone stared at me because one, I was late, and two, because I was a new face.

"Oh, class, we have a new student with us." Jeez, what was I in, first grade? _Weird school,_ I thought. "Your name is… Kalifornia?"

"Kali. Just call me Kali," I said, wishing I could become invisible. I heard people saying something along the lines of, "What were her parents smokin' when they named her?" or, "That's a weird name." Whatever.

I walked back to the only available seat, only to find that it was right in front of the shorter guy that I saw fighting. I guess I should say the guy who won the fight. He caught me staring at him. _Oops. _I looked quickly away, but I think that it just made my staring at him more obvious. He smirked. _Oh, great. He's silently laughing at me._

I sat down in my seat, trying not to turn beet red with embarrassment. He taps on my shoulder.

"Hey."

"Hi," I said quietly.

"I'm Steve."

"I'm Kali, spelled with a K instead of a C."

"Mr. Leonard," the teacher said, cutting into our "conversation".

"Yes Mr. Green?" Steve asked, somewhat sarcastically.

"Pay attention. This will be on the test." I really hope that I didn't have to take the test that he was referring to. He read my mind. "Kali, you don't have to take the test, seeing as it's your first day here and we've been working on this for the last two weeks." _Oh, thank God!_

"Okay," I said.

Soon after that, the bell rang. I waited until everyone in my row left before I got up.

"Hello," said a now familiar voice to my right once I exited the room.

* * *

><p>AN: hi! this will be different than normal steve so if no likey, you are welcome to leave. And he looks like the Josh Hutcherson Steve like in the movie cause he is way hot. Please review! You can do it without an account!


	2. Meeting My Fate

_A/N: Hello again. Thank you to my ONE reviewer for the helpful review. I think I fixed the review thing. I read it wrong when I had it disabled. Anyway, enjoy I guess! I find no point in doing the little disclaimer thing because if I own these books, the story would be written exactly how it is written here. So._

* * *

><p>Chapter Two<p>

"Are you stalking me?" I said while trying to find my locker. I had been to it, but I couldn't remember where it was in that giant school.

"Take your next right and it's… five lockers down."

"It's official, you're stalking me."

"No, just curious."

"Didn't curiosity kill the cat?"

"Yes, but I don't think you're going to kill me. Am I right?"

"You would be correct." I said, turning right and finding my locker. I twisted the combination and opened my locker to grab my lunch. It was already after fourth period and I was starving. I closed the door, half expecting Mr. Stalker to be there. He wasn't. _Weird,_ I thought. _I didn't see or hear him leave._

I wandered my way to the lunchroom, mostly just following the giant mass of students heading that way.

When I got there, I was feeling extremely bold. I spotted Steve's table and walked toward it. There was only one other person sitting there. _That actually doesn't surprise me. At all. _I sat down next to Steve. He was talking to his friend, so he didn't notice me at first. Then his friend looked at me and that finally got him to stop yapping and look at me.

"Oh, so who's the stalker now?" Steve said, trying to hide a smile, but failing miserably.

"I am. I thought that I would show you what it's like to be stalked by an almost complete stranger."

"If you're the 'almost complete stranger', I'm okay with that."

_What. _"What?"

"I like you. Is that so hard to believe?"

"Uh…" _Yes! It is hard to believe, why is _that _so hard to believe?" _I'm unremarkable looking, with blue-grey eyes, dirty-blonde hair, and I could lose one or two pounds. No one had ever taken an interest in me before. I never wore make-up; I still don't because I think that it looks terrible on me. Not to mention, I am freaking weird as hell; I scare all the boys away with it.

"Uh, Kali?"

"Huh? Sorry, spaced out." _Oops._

"Uh huh… Anyway, Kali, this is Darren. Darren, this is Kali."

"Hi, Darren."

"Hi."

I was sitting at the table, trying to think of something to say without making myself sound stupid. We sat in a somewhat awkward silence, none of us saying anything. Then Darren broke the silence.

"Kali, so where are you from?"

"Oakland."

"Oh, that's cool."

"Uh-huh. So, Darren, tell me what Steve here is like while he is stuffing food in his face." That earned me a look from Steve, who still had a full mouth.

"Uh, well he's nice enough, when he's not getting into fights or stuffing his face." Steve looked offended at that comment. The look on his face was priceless; I couldn't help but laugh.

"Hey! I take offence to that." Steve said after swallowing what looked like a small pig. I had to admit, I kind of liked the kid. He reminded me of me a little. I'm not exactly sure why though. Something about him…

* * *

><p><em>AN: Well, how was that? Kind of a weak ending, I know, but it is what it is. And does it ever say where the first book takes place? I can't remember._


	3. New Friends

_A/N:Hello! I'm really sorry it's taken so long to get this out. I'm really bad about updating, I get busy reading other fics and just don't write. Well, anyway, here's this! Oh, and I would like to thank my THREE reviewers,** JinxedRonny**, **KBerry**, and** XxXBeautifulXxXDreamerXxX**, wow you have a long name!_

* * *

><p>Chapter Three<p>

The bell rang for lunch to be over and for the next class to begin. I had my last two classes with Steve and Darren. _Awesome, _I thought. Fifth period was chemistry, which was pretty uneventful. I didn't like chemistry and I'm pretty sure Steve didn't either, although Darren seemed to enjoy it. Weirdo. We had P.E. sixth period. I liked P.E., so that class was pretty fun. We played dodge ball and usually I'm good at dodging, but I got nailed quite a few times; I got bruises to prove it.

"Dude, look! I got a partial black eye!" I exclaimed to my newfound and unusual friends.

"What? Let me see," Steve said, while trying to get a closer look at my eye.

"Ow! Don't touch it, ya dumbo!" I yelled, slapping Steve's hand away.

"Sorry."

"You should be, it's your fault."

"Sorry, again. I wasn't trying to hit you. I was trying to hit Jake, I swear."

"Sure you were. You got a pretty good arm on you."

"Again, I'm really sorry. And you through pretty good too."

"Well then, apology accepted. And thanks!" I said, thinking to myself, _Oh, my God, is this real? They are actually _still_ talking to me! Okay, pull it together now! _"So, you two wanna have some awesome food at my house?"

"Sure, I'm starving!" Steve said, already licking his lips at the thought of food.

"I'm game," said Darren, "and besides, who else is going to make sure Steve here doesn't eat you out of house and home."

Steve glared at Darren for that comment and I suppressed a giggle. "That's alright, we have a lot of food, I'm kind of a big eater myself."

"See Darren! This girl is awesome; she understands my need to eat and can eat well herself!" he said, gesturing wildly to me.

"You two would be perfect for each other then," Darren said with a knowing smile on his face. His statement made me blush bright red.

"Yo Shan, don't be makin' my lady red in the face."

" 'My lady'?" _His lady?_ My comment seemed to make _him_ red in the face. It was sort of amusing. Darren spoke next.

"Yeah, don'tcha know? Steve claims people by hitting them in the face with a dodge ball."

"What? Well I certainly hope that that is not true!" I exclaimed, feigning shock. We continue on this line of thought, all the while Steve looked like he was going to pound Darren into the pavement.

"Alright Darren, stop makin' my man red in the face." I said, mimicking Steve's possessive wording, which caused him to go from red in the face to pale white.

"What did you say?" Steve asked, perplexed.

"Steve, I like you. Is that so hard to believe?" I said, repeating what he said to me at lunch.

"Ha ha," Darren chuckled, "no one likes 'Steve Leopard'. Hell, even I only like him some of the time."

I stifled a giggle while Steve turned red again. "It's okay Steve, I like you most of the time, at the least."

"Steve, what's up with you today, man? You seem off today." Darren said.

"I don't know man, it's just one of those days, you know?"

"Well then," I said before Darren could speak, "we should definitely go to my house for some awesome food then." They both seemed to lighten up at that, so we walked in comfortable silence towards my house.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Hey, I hoped you liked it, some might have been a little cheesy, but that's life right? Don't forget to review!_


	4. My Mother

_A/N: Okay, so this was done while I was riding a bucking bronco of inspiration. **KBerry**'s very inspirational review made me write this in like half an hour. It might be good, or not so good. You decide! And tell me what you think! More reviews seems to work to get them done and out faster so..._

* * *

><p>Chapter Four<p>

When we arrived at my house, I opened the door and walked in, Steve and Darren right on my heels.

"Mom, I'm home," I called down the hallway. "I brought a couple of friends, is that alright?"

"Friends? Already? Of course it's alright!" my mom exclaimed as she walked out of the kitchen. Upon seeing Steve and Darren, she pounced on them like a cat on a mouse. "Well, hello! I'm Kali's mother, Margo. You can call me 'Kali's mom' or Margo if you want! Oh, I'm so glad Kali's made friends already! Oh, I'm sorry, I was rambling, so who are you two?"

"I'm Darren. Pleased to meet you, Kali's mom."

"And I'm Steve, the reason your daughter has a partial black eye. I accidentally hit her in the face with a dodge ball."

"You did?" She looked at me and I nodded. "Well, good job! Kali here needs to be knocked down to size when it comes to dodge ball."

Both Darren and Steve looked at my mother with question marks for faces, but before either of them could say anything, my mother began talking again:

"So, Steve, you're the honest one while Darren, you're the one with the manners." I buried my face in my hands. _Great, now she's going to psychoanalyze my new friends._

Before my mom could continue telling the boys about themselves, I tried changing the subject. "So, uh, Mom, how about that food you said you would have for when I got home?"

"Hm? Oh, yes, of course! Come, come, all of you, in the kitchen!" We followed my mom into the kitchen. "Now I know why I made so much. I must have subconsciously known you would be having guests!" Yeah, my mom's not exactly _normal._ I think that she is actually a little psychic, if only we could find a way to harness her abilities.

Upon seeing the huge banquet set before us, my jaw dropped. Steve's did too. Then Darren's. I started drooling and I saw out of the corner of my eye Steve licking his chops like a dog.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Dig in!" my mom said. I grabbed one of the three? plates off the counter and started loading it up with mounds of delicious-smelling food. Darren and Steve followed suit, though Darren didn't put nearly as much on his plate.

"Three plates? Wow, you must have known we'd be coming," Darren said. Huh. So Darren noticed too.

"Indeed, you are correct, young Darren, but it was not certain, only an inkling."

As we sat down to eat, I couldn't help but notice how Steve was packing the enormous amount of food away. I had to admit, it was, in an extremely weird way, kind of hot. My mother noticed my staring and flashed me a knowing smile. I blushed, which made her flat-out grin. Darren noticed it first but kept it to himself. Steve finally noticed the almost uncomfortable silence, my mom and Darren staring at him.

"Uh, why are you staring at me?" Steve asked.

"Oh, nothing," Mom said. "Just understanding why my daughter admires you." I turned bright red.

"Mom!" I shrieked.

"It's okay dear," she started, "Steve feels the same way, I can see it. And I'm pretty sure Darren sees it too." At that, Darren looked quickly away when I turned to face him. I could see a blush creep up Steve's neck. _Well, at least I'm not the only embarrassed person at this table._

"But Mom, we've only known each other for a few hours, less than a day." I replied, ignoring both Darren and Steve.

"But, my dear, that is how some love is, easily started and lasting, even through the darkest of times."

* * *

><p><em>AN: So, how was it? Feel free to tell me what you think! I'm open to suggestions, too. Oh, the reason these updates are so wonky is because I try writing a chapter for this, then I write one for _Waking the Fallen_, which for some reason seems to be harder to write. Great, now _I'm _rambling. Anyway don't forget to review and bye bye! _


	5. Change

_A/N: Okay, so here's the new chapter! I was having issues with this one for some reason, but it's over now. Okay, I'm done. Enjoy, and don't forget to review!_

* * *

><p>Chapter Five<p>

It's been two months since I started school here, two months since my life changed—I think—for the better. Since that day my mom explained "lasting love", Steve and I grew closer as each day wore on. I guess you could say we were a couple, but it was never really official; it just happened. It started with lingering glances, brushing of skin that shot lightning through me. It gradually turned into holding hands and, well, being _together,_ I guess. I never had a boyfriend before, so I didn't know the—stages?—of a relationship. All I knew was that what Steve and I had was amazing. We knew each other and learned new things about each other every day. He was as obsessed with vampires as I was with zombies.

"Mmm, you smell good," I said as I snuggled into Steve's chest before we had to go to first period. He chuckled and it rumbled through his chest, where his heart beat, strong and sure. Usually I didn't like hearing or feeling people's heartbeats, for fear that they would stop beating, but Steve's heartbeat comforted me.

The five-minute bell rang and he squeezed me tight before letting me go. I gave him a quick kiss before heading off to first period, which I had with Darren. My schedule was this:

1st: Government, Mr. Teal, with Darren

2nd: Algebra 2, Mrs. Red, with Steve

3rd: College Prep English, Mr. Violet

4th: Economics, Mr. Green, with Steve

Lunch

5th: Chemistry, Mr. Blue, with Steve and Darren

6th: P.E., Ms. Green, with Steve and Darren

I was pretty lucky with my schedule. The only class that I didn't have Steve or Darren in was English, and even then I had a few people to talk to.

I walked into class feeling warm and fuzzy until I saw Darren smirking at me. I glared while I sat down and punched him in the arm once I did.

"Ow!" he mocked. "That hurt!"

"Oh, shut up. It did not," I retorted.

"You're right, it didn't," he said, smiling.

"Hey!" I hit him again. Then the bell rang, signaling the start of class. The announcements began and Mr. Teal tried, unsuccessfully, to get us to quiet down enough to actually hear the announcements. I heard something about softball open gym and made a mental note to attend that. I played softball while Darren and Steve played soccer. It worked out, because then I could watch Steve play without missing my own practice. He was great at soccer, and that uniform…

"Uh, Kali? Yo, Earth to Kali!" Darren whisper-yelled at me.

"Huh? Oh, spaced out. Sorry," I whispered back. "I was just thinking."

"Oh, I see," Darren responded. He had a grin plastered on his face, so I could easily guess what he was thinking.

"That is _not_ what I was thinking. Get your head out of the gutter."

"Uh-huh, sure."

"I'm serious, stop it."

"Darren, Kali, stop talking and pay attention," Mr. Teal said.

"Sorry," Darren and I muttered in response.

"Now, can anyone tell me…" Mr. Teal was still talking, but I tuned him out and just thought about my life. Soon enough, the bell rang, letting us out of first period. Steve met me by at my locker, ready to go to algebra 2. We were both behind a year in math. It worked out because I didn't have to help anyone out in math and Darren could help Steve and I with our math. I had to help them with English though, so I guess it was fair.

"Hey Steve," I said.

He responded with a kiss. I kissed him back, more hungrily. He started to deepen the kiss, then Darren loudly stated: "Get a room, you two." Steve broke the kiss to turn around and threaten Darren. Darren held his hands up, surrendering, "Just sayin'."

"Uh-huh," Steve snorted. I grabbed my stuff and took Steve's hand, leading him away from Darren and walked toward math class.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Notice how all the teachers' names are colors? Ms. Green is Mr. Green's sister. I couldn't think of another color that would work so I just did that. Anyway, how was it? Please review! Okay, bye bye._


	6. Titles

_A/N: So, here is another chapter. This one seems a little dodgy to me, but whatever. Reviews are greatly appreciated!_

* * *

><p>Chapter Six<p>

Math was excruciatingly boring; I wanted to commit homicide on the teacher. I hate math. On one of our quizzes, I didn't know how to do one of the problems, so I wrote, "_Je déteste l'arithmétique_!" It's a terrible subject, math.

English was slightly interesting; we had a substitute who had a store that made and sold camouflage wedding dresses. Camouflage. She also made camo vests and prom dresses. She named a bunch of colors, but I only heard purple. Purple was my favorite color. I mean, how cool would it be to go to prom in a purple camo dress? Sure, lots of people might avoid me like the plague, but that would just mean more room to dance. My mind works in mysterious ways.

We didn't do much in that class besides talk about camo dresses and vests, so class went by fairly quickly. Econ. always went by quickly and then it was off to lunch.

I went to my locker to grab my lunch, Steve beside me. I grabbed my fairy-adorned lunch bag and shut my locker. When I turned around, Steve pulled me into a kiss. No one was in the hallway; everyone was either at lunch or in class—there were two lunches—so I pulled him closer, deepening the kiss. His arms went around my waist, holding me close, while my own went around his neck, pulling him as close to me as I could. We must have hit the lockers because a teacher came out of one of the nearby classrooms to investigate the sound.

"Hey, Romeo and Juliet, break it up."

Upon hearing the new voice, Steve and I quickly broke apart and smiled at the teacher. We turned and walked down the hall toward the lunchroom.

We must have been gone for a while because when we arrived at our table, Darren had a smirk plastered on his face.

"So, how where the hallways?" Darren asked.

"Splendid," I said dryly.

"That's good." he replied. He was still smirking, so I pulled Steve in for another kiss. "Really?" I broke the kiss to laugh at Darren and his disgusted face. It was Steve's turn to smirk then.

"What, Darren? You don't like that?" Steve asked innocently.

"Not particularly, no."

"Oh? Did you hear that, Kali?"

"I did," I said. "I sure hope that Darren isn't jealous of me." I smiled innocently, with a hint of deviousness.

"Yup," Darren said. "Wait, what? Aw, no! That's just disgusting!" I burst out laughing and Steve and Darren joined in. We were laughing so hysterically that people at other tables started to stare at us. We quieted down and I opened my lunch while Steve went and bought his.

While we were eating, we had a conversation about what kind of invasion would be the best. Darren said spiders, Steve said vampires, and I was all for the zombies. I hate spiders; they're so creepy looking.

"Really, Darren? Spiders?" I asked.

"Yeah! Spiders are the coolest!" Darren replied.

"No way, man! Spiders are the creepiest!"

"Says the girl who is just waiting for the zombie apocalypse."

"Hey now, zombies don't have eight creepy legs and fang-like things." I replied.

"Kali, zombies eat people. Spiders don't."

"I bet they would if they were big enough."

"Both of you have the wrong idea. If the world was taken over by vampires, think how cool that would be!" Steve interjected, apparently having enough talk about zombies and spiders.

"That would be really cool," I agreed. "It would be totally awesome to be a vampire."

"At least spiders are real, unlike vampires and zombies." Darren scoffed.

"Hey!" Steve and I yelled, indignant.

"Vampires are real, we are just unaware of their existence." I replied. "And zombies are real, they just aren't here yet."

"Oh, so you agree with Steve, but not with your best friend?" Darren asked with a smile playing on his lips.

"It's because Steve is…" I trailed off, not knowing what to say.

"Your boyfriend," Darren finished for me. "Face it, Kali, Steve is your boyfriend. Steve, Kali is your girlfriend. Both of you are either ignoring that fact or are just too stupid to see it. And I'm pretty sure you aren't stupid." There was an awkward then as we let that fact sink in.

We sat in silence until we had to go to chemistry.

* * *

><p><em>AN: So, how was it? And here's a question for you readers: What is your favorite version of vampire? You can tell me in a review if you want. Okay, so I'm just trying to get more reviews, but they let me know how I'm doing. And feel free to answer the question. Okay, bye bye!_


	7. Awkward Peace

_A/N: So, here is another chapter. This is kinda short, but I wanted to end it where it ends. And just to be really clear, the **bold italicized **words are current Kali's comments. Reviews are greatly appreciated! _

* * *

><p>Chapter Seven<p>

We didn't really talk during chemistry. I kept thinking about what Darren had said at lunch. _Steve, my boyfriend. _It was a nice thought, and brought a smile to my face. I stole a glance at Steve and noticed that he was smiling at me. Our gazes met and we both looked quickly away.

_Really? _I thought. _This is ridiculous._ I thought about how dumb Steve and I were being for the rest of the class. I got the strange feeling that Steve was doing the exact same thing.

After chemistry ended, Steve walked right over to me and kissed me like he hadn't seen me in years. I returned it, just as eagerly. What can I say? We got over things really quickly. We broke apart, both of us panting.

"I missed you," Steve said, running his hand through my hair.

"Missed me?" I asked. "We were never apart."

"There was a whole hour of awkwardness between us," he answered. "I didn't like it."

"Well, neither did I," I replied. I kissed him again before we walked to the gym.

We played matball in P.E., which is like kickball, only cooler. By the time P.E. was over, the three of us were back to normal again, laughing together once again.

_**That sound cheesy? Yeah, sorry about that. Whatever, let's get back to my story, shall we?**_

While walking to my house after school, I kept complaining about the hellish amount of math homework that I had.

"Dude, why did she have to give us so much homework?" I complained. "She acts like her class is the only class we have."

"Oh, come on, it's not like tonight's homework is that hard." Steve countered.

"Maybe for you," I shot back. "Mr. I'm so great at math."

"If I'm so great at math, why am I in algebra 2?"

"'Cause I'm in it?"

"Funny, but no." Steve said. "I failed eighth grade math, so they put me in stupid math freshman year."

"Really?" I asked. "That happened to me too. My pre-algebra teacher was horrible, so at least half of my class failed."

"Wow," Steve said. "That must have been one horrible teacher. I failed 'cause I never did anything in that class."

"Yeah, I'm amazed that she even still teaches there." I marveled. "Wait, how come you went from never doing anything in math class to having the highest grade in the class?"

"I didn't really care then, and now I do."

"Oh," I said simply.

"But," he added. I looked at him. "You're the reason I'm staying in that class."

"Aw, really?" I stepped in front of Steve and pulled him in for yet another kiss.

"Really?" I had completely forgotten about Darren during our conversation. He was being unusually quiet. Steve and I turned to look at him.

"Hey, what's up, man?" Steve asked.

"Nothin', I'm just watching my friends eat each other's faces."

"Sorry 'bout that," I said.

"It's okay, but if you're going to have a make-out session, wait until I'm not around, okay?"

"Sure, dude, no problem." Steve said. "You might want to go to your house then."

"What? Steve, no. Down, boy," I said. "We need to do our homework. Chemistry is part of our homework. You and I suck at chemistry. Therefore, we need Darren to help us."

"Fine," Steve pouted. It was kind of adorable.

We continued walking to my house, talking about our days. It was nice, this peace we had about us.

But peace never lasts forever.

* * *

><p><em>AN: So, there's a little insight to later in the story! To answer last chapter's question, I actually like the Twilight version vampire, but I don't like the sparkling. How cool would it be to be able to go about in sunlight and be fine, and not ever have to sleep? You could get so much done! I also like the Darren Shan versions. I could go on, but I won't. Anyway, don't forget to review! They make me happy. Happy author means longer chapters and possibly less wait between chapters._


	8. Senior Bitch Day

_A/N: I am so sorry that it took this long to update! I have been super busy with school and softball, so I haven't had much time to write. I swore to myself that I would get this up before spring break ended and it actually worked! So, without any further ado, on to the story!_

* * *

><p>Chapter Eight<p>

_Four Months Later, February_

Things had been changing. Darren had gotten a girlfriend of his own and was spending less and less time with Steve and I. My mother kept telling me disturbing things about my future.

"Steve, Kali, you are bad influences on Darren. You need to stay away from him."

"What?" I asked, stunned by what she had just said.

"You heard me, all of the violence and darkness that surrounds you two is starting to rub off on Darren."

"Seriously?" Steve asked, disbelieving. He had gathered me in his arms after hearing what Morgan thought of us.

"What are you talking about? The 'violence and darkness' that surrounds us? We're not violent, or dark." I said.

"And besides," Steve added, "how can our 'violence and darkness' rub off on Darren, we hardly even see Darren anymore because you keep dragging him away from us!" I could tell that Steve was starting to get angry, so I had to get him away from her.

"Steve," I said. "She's not worth it. Let _me _deal with her later." I said, trying to calm him down, which seemed to work a little.

"Yeah, Kali, you better keep your dog on a tighter leash, I hear unfixed dogs are hard to handle." Morgan said.

"Oh, no," I said, "those dogs are fine, unlike some of the _bitches_ that weasel their way into men's lives." I finished, turning Steve away from her and walking away before I was too tempted to stop myself from ripping her throat out.

_**Sound cliché don't it? Friend's girlfriend hates me, yada yada yada, sorry, but it happened. This is a reading of my life, not a fictional account of how I wanted it to be. Anyway…**_

As I led a fuming Steve away, I was think about telling Darren about how much of a bitch Morgan was and that he should dump her and find a _nice _girl. I just didn't know how to tell him; Morgan was nice around Darren, just not so much otherwise.

After a couple of minutes of searching for our wayward friend, Steve and I found Darren. Surprisingly, he didn't look like his normal, happy self. It was slightly disconcerting.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked.

"What's up with him?" Darren asked, glancing at Steve, who looked more than a little pissed.

"Nothing," I said. "What's wrong?"

"Oh, I uh, broke up with Morgan."

"But…" I trailed off, more than a little confused.

"We just saw that bitch and she told us to stay away from you—ow!" I had jabbed Steve in the ribs with my elbow. I gave him a small glare before turning back to Darren, silently asking him what had happened.

I saw how she treated you guys, not to mention, you two practically screamed that you hated her with your pained expressions whenever she was around."

"Oh," I said simply, then remembering what Morgan had just told us, I said: "Hold on, she just told us to stay away from you. When did you break up with her?"

"When I first saw her this morning. She must think that you two influenced me in some way—which I guess is kinda true—and with you out of the way, she probably thought that she could win me back."

"What a bitch." Steve said.

"Steve!" I shouted.

"No, Steve is right. She was a bitch."

"But still, I know how much you liked her." I said.

"Yeah, but it wasn't worth losing you two."

"Well then, we're glad that you dumped the bitch!" Steve exclaimed, without tact, of course. I swear, sometimes I wonder if Steve even has a brain in that thick skull of his. Don't get me wrong, I love the boy, but sometimes he just does not think. Maybe he just goes off of instinct?

_**What am I even saying? I'm no better. Great, now I've gotten distracted. Anyway, let's get back to the story shall we?**_

"Well Steve, you are welcome." Daren said, and with that, he seemed to return to his own chipper self. Good thing too, 'cause the longer Darren looked sad, the more I wanted to set a raging Steve on Morgan.

Just then, the bell rang, signaling the short five minutes we had until the start of school. I thought about it, yes, it was the right thing to do at the time.

"Hey, we should skip today," I said. "How does that sound?"

"That sounds great," Steve replied. "How 'bout it, Darren? You up for skippin'?"

"Sure, why not?" Darren answered.

"Really?" I asked. Darren never wanted to skip.

"Really. Today feels like a skipping day."

"All righty, then!" Steve exclaimed, obviously thrilled with the thought of a corrupted Darren.

And with that, we hurried out to Steve's car in the parking lot.

* * *

><p><em>AN: So, how was that? Feel free to let me know! I probably won't update for a while; I'm completely overwhelmed by homework. I don't know though. I guess we will see!_


	9. Times Are Changing

_A/N: SO sorry it's taken this long to update! I hope you like it._

* * *

><p>Chapter Nine<p>

_Present Day_

_All of those memories seem like a lifetime ago. I guess they are, in a way. I've become a completely different person, a different creature._

_I saw Darren the other day; he and his friends sure know how to track. They've been hunting Steve and I for a while now. Just when we think that we've lost them, they catch up and we have to leave again._

_They've turned my mother, I'm sure. It's been long years; she travels with them and she looks no different than when I left._

_Darren and his entourage want Steve and I dead. I see my mother argue with Darren and I can only hope that she disagrees with him. I have Steve listen in; he has better hearing. He says that she argues on our behalf, but it does little to calm my nerves._

* * *

><p><em>"Steve," I whisper in his ear, trying to rouse him from his sleep. He wake immediately, instantly alert, weapons drawn. "It's okay," I say, assuring him.<em>

_"Kali," he says, drawing me to him. He puts down his weapons and holds me in his powerful arms. "What is it?"_

_"It's Darren," I answer. "He's caught up again." This news brings a dangerous scowl to his face._

_Steve sets me down and gathers up his clothes. He starts getting dressed, the scowl still on his face._

_"What are you going to do?" I ask him._

_"I need to finish this, or we will never be left in peace." He stops, waiting for an argument, but he finds none. "Try to stop me, but I'm going." I look at him with concern. "What?"_

_"It's just—" Steve interrupts me with a low growl. I begin again. "Steve, I think that… you should face Darren, but not alone; I'm coming with you."_

_"Kali."_

_"Steve, try to stop me, but I'm going." I say, turning his words against him._

_"Kali, I'm not going to try to stop you." I breathe a sigh of relief. "But you have to promise me something."_

_"Of course," I say._

_"I need you to promise me that no matter what happens, you won't get involved."_

_"Steve, you know I can't do that."_

_"Please, Kali, just promise me."_

_I hesitate before saying "I promise."_

_"Thank you," Steve says, pulling me to him again._

_After some time, Steve and I pack up our belongings and head to what may be our deaths._

* * *

><p>"So," I said as the three of us piled into Steve's old jeep. "What's the plan?"<p>

"I dunno," Steve said as he started the engine.

"It _was your_ idea to do this, you know." Darren added.

"Let's just start driving, then," Steve suggested. "Maybe something will come to us."

"Sounds good," I said.

After about twenty minutes of driving, it came to me. We had driven by the old Crowley House. Originally built in 1823, it mysteriously burned down. It was rebuilt, but every year since, there's been a fire on the same day, killing anyone that was inside.

"Let's go to the old Crowley House." I said.

"Yeah, great idea, Kali!" Steve said.

"I don't know guys, it seems like a bad idea." Darren said.

"Darren, don't be a pansy." Steve replied.

"How does not wanting to break the law make me a pansy?"

"Not wanting to break the law with your friends makes you a pansy."

"Knock it off, you two." I said. "Let's just go in."

Steve turned the jeep around and parked it a little ways away, to avoid suspicion. After all, we didn't want someone following us. It _was_ illegal, what we were doing.

Unfortunately, we didn't know that we were, in fact, followed, until it was too late.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Again, so sorry! I hope you liked it! Don't forget to review!_


	10. Well, This Sucks

_A/N: Sorry it's taken this long! Anyway, I hope you like it!_

* * *

><p>Chapter Ten<p>

Before long, we heard sirens outside the house.

"What the hell?" Steve asked loudly.

"I thought we weren't followed!" Darren exclaimed, beginning to panic. He'd never done anything wrong in his life, and he wasn't about to add this to his non-existent list of bad behavior and/or felonies.

I looked out the window and saw disturbingly familiar car.

"You've got to be kidding me." I said. "That bitch!"

Steve appeared behind me and looked out the window to see what I was cursing at. "You're shitting me, right?" He quickly gathered himself. "You two need to get out of here. Now!" Steve yelled pushing me into Darren. "Go out the back."

"Wait, what about you?" I asked.

"It's better that they find just me than the two of you too. Hurry!"

"Come on, Kali. Let's go!" Darren added, dragging me behind him.

As soon as we left the house, Darren was about to book it down the street. I grabbed him just as he was about to take off.

"What are you doing?" Darren asked, incredulous. "We gotta get out of here!"

"We can't leave yet! They'll see us for sure! We have to wait until they get in the house."

Darren nodded reluctantly, and we waited. Once we were sure that they were all in the house, Darren and I took off down the street, trying to stay hidden. After we put some distance between us and the house, we slowed to a stop.

"What are we going to do?" Darren asked, a little out of breath from the run.

"You," I started, out of breath. He was in much better shape than me. "You are going to go home and pretend none of this happened while I head down to the station to get Steve out."

"But—" just then, my phone rang. It was Steve.

"Steve! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Did you make it okay?"

"Yeah, I'm coming to get you."

"Take my Jeep, there should be a spare key in the glove box."

"All right. I should be there soon."

We started back to Steve's jeep. All the while, I was trying to come up with a story of how we all just happened to be out of school at the same time.

Once we got into Steve's Jeep, I started to drive to Darren's house. He argued with me the whole way.

"If we pull up to my house with you driving and Steve's not in the car, my parents are going to suspect something."

I'll admit, he had a good point. "All right," I said, giving in. I turned the Jeep around and started driving toward the station.

As soon as we got there, I knew that it would be a pain in the ass to get Steve out. The place was packed. I had never been there before, so I had no idea that it was like that most of the time. I didn't even know where to start; the place was so confusing.

"Excuse me," I said, tapping an officer on the shoulder. "I'm looking for my boyfriend. He's about this tall, strong jaw line," I continued, gesturing with my hands.

"Oh, the delinquent, he's over there somewhere."

"He is _not_ a delinquent!" I exclaimed defensively.

"Whatever you say. Now, if you'll excuse me…" he trailed off as he walked away. I glared at him behind his back.

"You know, he sort of is a delinquent." Darren added.

"Is not." I snapped back.

"Yeah he is," Darren replied, chuckling.

"Well, he's _my _delinquent, then." I said, smiling a little.

I searched in the general direction that the officer pointed, soon finding Steve. I rushed over to him, pushing through the crowd along the way. He was seated in front of a desk with his hands cuffed. Another officer was asking him questions.

"Steve!" I shouted over the noise of the room.

He lifted his head. "Kali!" The officer questioning him looked up too, her face showing almost no emotion.

"Steve," I breathed as I reached him, Darren on my heels. He stood up and I hugged him to me. The officer cleared her throat and I gave Steve a quick kiss before letting him go.

I looked at the woman questioning my boyfriend. "Do you _really_ need to do this?" I asked her. "What did he do that was so bad?"

"Well, he broke into the Crowley house—which is illegal—and ever since we arrested him, he's been extremely mouthy."

"But…" I trailed off.

"No 'buts'.' I think that a night at the station will do him good."

I could see that there would be no negotiating with her. I looked at Steve and he shrugged, giving me a slightly guilty smile.

"Now, you two need to leave," the woman said. "I have some work to do. You can say your good-byes', but then you really must go."

"I gave Steve a hug and kiss before the officer ushered Darren and me out of the building.

"Well, that sucks." Darren said once we were outside.

"You can say that again." I replied.

* * *

><p><em>AN: So, how was it? Please review! Okay, bye!_


End file.
